Ivan Marshall
by Biscuitbyte
Summary: This story takes place a few years before the main events of the book. Ivan Marshall is a Dauntless-born teenager who is surprised with his Aptitude Test, and is forced to make character, and life altering decisions.
1. Aptitude

I sat amongst my friends in the cafeteria waiting for my name to be called for the aptitude test. It was a pretty standard Dauntless conversation. Everyone was being loud and obnoxious, and I would be teased because I refused to take part in the majority of the conversation.

One by one, people get called out to go into the testing room, and other people leave it. Some of those people walk out confidently, others walk out slightly nervous, and then there's the occasional kid who looks scared for his life. Being raised Dauntless, I find it pretty funny to see everyone all worked up and scared. What's there to worry about? In the end, you get to make the final decision.

Finally, my name gets called.

"Ivan Marshall," an unknown voice calls out. "please report to room 6 for immediate testing."

I get up from my table, and walk over to the room, and open the door. Inside I see a Abnegation man who has no defining expression on his face. His clothes were baggy and grey, and in general just looked to be a very boring person.

"Please have a seat. I will now run you through how this test works." says the man.

"You will be placed under a powerful simulation, almost like a hallucinogen. You will experience different scenarios that will eliminate possible factions for you. In the end, you will be left with the faction that is recommended for you, are there any questions?"

"None at all, bring it on!" I respond with a sharpness.

"Very well, let us begin then."

The man reaches into a bag sitting next to him, and pulls out a small white package. He tears it open and places the cloth that was inside on my neck. The sensation is cold, but also feels like it is burning. After a few seconds, he takes out a long needle, tilts my head to the side, and sticks it in my neck. He pushes the plunger down, and I feel the fluid drain into my veins.

"Your simulation will start in a few seconds." says the man in a sterile voice.

Soon after, I black out, and seemingly wake up in a strange new place. I have a jacket on, and in my pants is a wallet with some cash, and a sensation to meet up with friends is strangely with me. A man approaches me, and asks if I have any spare change. He looks like he's in terrible condition, and his clothes are torn up and raggedy.

"Yes, but I have things I need to do with it." I respond flatly, and walk away.

The world around me changes, and suddenly I'm in a room with the same man from earlier, and the same wallet from the previous scenario. There is a man in black, who appears to have a good amount of muscle on him. He closes in on the man from earlier, and throws a punch at him.

"It's been 3 weeks, where's my money?" yells the one man. The other can barely get a word out, but manages to get the point across that he doesn't have it.

The attacker quickly turns in my direction and approaches me.

"What about you? You want to save this guy's life? You look like you have a nice fat wallet." says the man with a grin.

"No. I don't." I'm not sure which I was replying to. The question, or the statement about my wallet. I start backing up to a wall that is near me, and the man follows closely after. Just as I get to the wall, the world goes black.

I wake up in the same chair I passed out in, and the same Abnegation man is standing over me. I feel slightly dizzy from the whole experience, but I'm sure I'll make a fast recovery.

"Let's discuss these results so you know what everything means." he says.

"First of all, in the first scenario, you wouldn't give the homeless man any of the money that you had, which would have prevented him from being assaulted in the second scenario. This rules out both Amity, and Abnegation." with that last statement, he looks down, and almost seems disappointed.

"You also showed a lack of bravery, and sharp thinking in the last scenario. Instead of confronting your attacker, you backed up, and not to the door either, but rather to a wall. This rules out both Erudite, and Dauntless" I could tell he was trying to sound as neutral as possible, and not convey a tone of mockery.

"However, you showed an incredible aptitude for Candor. In the first scenario, you were up front, and open. You did not want to give the man money, but instead of saying you had none, you told him that you did not want to give it to him. In the second scenario, you were even more honest, and said you did not care to save his life. If it hadn't before, this would have ruled out both Abnegation and Amity." the man spoke these words with a more enthusiastic tone, almost being impressed with the results. This was completely out of character for an Abnegation.

"Therefore, for tomorrow's ceremony, I recommend that you choose the glass of Candor, over the fire of Dauntless. However, the choice is yours, and you may remain in your faction if you choose to do so. The exit is on your right, and I hope you have a nice day" says the main, pointing towards the door.

I walk out, and instead of returning to where my friends were sitting, I go to an empty table and put my head down. I had never considered myself to be Candor. I always thought I was Dauntless. Maybe life in a different faction would be better. One that doesn't have so many injuries, and doesn't require you to be vigilant at all times from simply living would be nice. Do I really want to make the change? Could I even live without the support of my family? Daunless members don't really even live that long. Maybe it would be better for me to live longer, and happier, in exchange for the comfort of home. Eventually, I would start my own family anyway.

That night I get no sleep. The constant thoughts were tumbling in my head like clothes in a dryer. Being honest to yourself and others can definitely help you, and the community. You know where you stand, you know what to work on, and you know what you personally want. But being Dauntless, you know you are feared, and respected. You have your friends that you know will have your back. The decision is tough, and I lay down and try to get an hour of sleep before the Choosing Ceremony in the morning.


	2. Choosing

That night passes as quickly as it came for me. I did nothing but ponder what would happen if I chose Candor, and what would happen if I chose Dauntless. I did manage to get a small amount of sleep, even if it was only an hour or two. After laying in bed for a few minutes, my parents come and get me from my room. We eat our breakfast, get dressed, and head to The Hub for the Choosing Ceremony.

The drive is about twenty minutes from where we live, and the entire time I'm worrying about the consequences of my soon-to-be actions. We pass over bumpy, badly maintained roads. What can you expect from the Factionless though? We get into town after about a fifteen minutes, where we see everyone walking around, and in the sky, about a mile away, is The Hub. It's a huge skyscraper where everything important happens. We get out of the car, and start walking towards it, and my new future. Every step that I take, I feel myself get shakier, until we're finally in the building. It has a smell that burns the nostrils, and it's extremely cold. We walk towards the elevator, press the button, and get in along with a few other people from other factions. There is a pair of siblings from Amity, however, one is too young to partake in the Choosing Ceremony yet. Standing behind them was a couple from Abnegation, along with their son. All of whom refused to make eye contact with anyone.

The ride in the elevator was soon over, and we all got out. My family went to take a seat in their designated area, as well as the other two families. I took a seat in my designated area, along with the other teenagers who would be deciding their futures today. We all sat around talking for a few minutes before an unfamiliar women walked up to podium. I looked down and shook my head. She was from Amity. The most annoying of the factions. They talk with a pep in their voice, and always smile. It's polite to the point of almost being sickening. They're such sweet people that you feel sick to your stomach, and need to go to the dentist afterward. She started to speak.

"Welcome to Choosing Day. Today is when our lovely young adults will choose what faction will best suit them not only now, but also in the future." she said with a smile on.

"Today is a very very important day for them. It is exceptionally important for them to choose their brand new home with extreme care, and caution." I was getting irritated with her voice at this point, and just wanted to strangle the pep from her vocal chords.

I ignored the rest of her speech, because it was making me sick to my stomach to hear the pep and brightness spew forth from her smiling mouth. After her speech was finally over, all of the Amity in the room began to clap and hug each other, which was a tradition I could never wrap my head around. She began to call out the names.

The first kid was from Abnegation. He wore the standard grey clothes that his faction issued him. He cut his palm, and squeezed the blood over the stones. Abnegation is where he was born, and Abnegation is where he will stay for his life.

The second name was called. This time a girl. She was from Erudite, and wore the blue clothes that made their faction stand out. She took the knife, glanced over all of the bowls, made a cut, and squeezed it over the glass. The first faction transfer, and the first set of family ties cut, just like her palm. She goes over and sits with her new faction.

Name after name was called, and more and more blood was spilled over the bowls, and their contents. Family ties were cut, and new lines were created. Eventually it was my turn. My name was called, and I walk cautiously up to the bowls.

I take the knife firmly in my hand, and rake it across the fleshy part of my palm. The cut stings for a second, but eventually pools with blood. I hold it over my bowl, close my eyes and squeeze. The blood doesn't sizzle, but rather splashed on the glass in the bowl, and runs to the bottom of it. I walk over to my new faction, Candor, take a deep breath, and come to terms with the fact that these people are my family now.

The Ceremony goes on for a little while longer, and then comes to a close. Everyone gets up, and follows their new factions out. The Candor pile into a bus, and ride back to headquarters. Everyone is talking, but I sit in silence. The ride back is awkward, and lonely. After what seems hours, we eventually arrive at Candor headquarters. It is the most beautiful piece of architecture I have ever seen. Its made completely out of glass on the exterior, and resembles a courthouse.

We all walk in, and some of the older faction members show the initiates to their rooms. Our rooms are standard, with a dresser full of black and white clothes, a few beds, and a bathroom. I get changed into the black and white two-piece suit they have provided, and sit down on my bed. Not long after, a voice comes up on the intercom.

"At this time, we need every initiate report to the meeting room for briefing, thank you."

We all get up, and make our way down the winding hallways into a big open room. In the middle of the room is symbol for Candor. A circle with a scale sitting between it. I try my best to imitate the way everyone stands. Everyone suddenly stops talking as a man takes the podium. I immediately recognize him as Jack Kang, the leader of the Candor.

"Welcome initiates. Over the next few weeks, you will be placed under many tests to score how well you belong in Candor. You will be hooked up to lie detectors all day, every day. If you should fail a test 3 times in a week, you will be asked to leave. Those of you who make it through the three weeks of constant surveillance, and testing will be asked to take the truth serum. This is your official induction into Candor. You will have extremely personal, and intimate questions asked to you, and you will spill every fact. This will get everything in the open, and you will no longer have a reason to lie. You will not be judged, and nothing bad will come of you. You are dismissed." and with those words, everyone left the giant room, and returned to the more cramped ones where they will be sleeping and living for the next few weeks.


End file.
